


【evanstan+海包】良性循环38（2）

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Hemsworth/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 30





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环38（2）

Sebastian发现了，Chris hemsworth这个人哪都好，只是一到床上就像换了个人，恶劣的令人发指，平时的礼貌、幽默、为他人着想的美好品质在他衣服一脱后统统喂了狗。

他残存的理智让他拒绝这种无理的命令，可惨遭武力镇压，hemsworth的硕大的肉棒仿佛永动机，将他的后穴捣的稀软，Sebastian觉得自己快被操晕了，灭顶的快感使他的心脏超负荷跳动，眼泪、汗液、精液、肠液不要命的浸湿床单，在这个时候，Sebastian才真正体会人身体70%的组成部分真的都是水。

他被hemsworth攥着脚踝拉开双腿，双手紧缚被侵犯，密集的操弄让他哭的嗓子发哑，那个无耻的澳大利亚男人俯身用饱含情欲的喑哑声音命令诱导他释放出来，Sebastian先是射出汩汩精液，过了没多会，那种饱涨难耐的尿意几乎控制不住，穴里媚肉缠绵着巨物，内里碾磨的让人意识空白，他的马眼开始溢出水来，不是喷射，是从龟头淋漓的泠下，柱身能感受到液体的滚烫，不是精液的温度，是体内更深出的温度，Sebastian上气不接下气的高亢呻吟，指甲在hemsworth的胸口抓出长长的痕迹。

……

Sebastian好半天缓不过来劲，他瘫软在床上一动不动，余韵使他的身体时不时痉挛，hemsworth在他射完后总算射了出来，安全套里全是浓稠的精液，在他拔出来的时候溢的他们腿根性器上全都是。

这种程度根本满足不了hemsworth，他才射了一次，要不是Sebastian眼神过于凶狠他可能会不客气的再享用一回。

当然仅做一次的hemsworth还是受到了他应得的代价，清脆的巴掌声在略空旷的卧室里格外“悦耳”，稍回力气的Sebastian直接半窝坐起来甩了hemsworth一巴掌，毫不拖泥带水，干脆又利落，

“给我解开！”

“是是是”，hemsworth小心翼翼的解开绑住Sebastian的领带，上面勒出红青渗出血丝，hemsworth有点心疼的揉了揉，却被Sebastian误以为对方在占便宜，气的打开对方的手，在hemsworth的手背上留下一排指印。

空气凝滞半晌，Sebastian不知道该说什么，hemsworth也不知道该说什么，他们在床上糟糕的对视陷入僵局。

“……你不该解释一下吗hemsworth？”Sebastian的嗓子还有点劈，又带着浓重的鼻音，乍一听还以为有点委屈。

委屈是不可能委屈的，想杀人是真的。

hemsworth局促的转了转大拇指上的戒指，“正如你所看到的这样……我对你就是这么个意思……”

Sebastian心跳快的失真，他不知道是被气的还是被吓得，磕磕绊绊的用罗马尼亚音骂人，“你在胡说些什么鬼东西，hemsworth，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我以为我行动表达的已经很明确了”，hemsworth朝Sebastian的方向挪，把Sebastian吓得够呛，“你别躲你别躲，我不过去行了吧，如你所见，我就是这个意思，我想和你做爱，做到100岁的那种。”

“我可以活到120！”Sebastian怒到。

“那就做到120”，hemsworth真诚的说，“活到老，做到老。”

Sebastian插科打诨失败，他默然少许，问，“什么时候开始的？”

hemsworth想了想，“应该是很早就有点了，后来每见到你一次就多加一点，然后不知不觉就……”

Sebastian焦头烂额，“你知道我喜欢Chris吧？”

hemsworth脸色一下子变得不好看，“我不是Chris吗？”

“Evans Evans Evans”，Sebastian匆匆改口，“hemsworth你不能这样。”

hemsworth猛地把Sebastian扑到床上，  
“我不能哪样？我们刚上完床你就提别的男人的名字那么多遍！你喜欢Evans为什么还和他分手？Evans喜欢你为什么会和Jenny slate做荧幕情侣？你们如果好好在一起也没我的事了。我从未想过插入你们之间，可你们却给我创造机会，所以我不能哪样？我连争取自己幸福的权利都没有吗？我从来没奢求你给我什么回应，我只是想跟你说，想让你在心里也能考虑一下我，即便是这样你也要赶我走吗？”

“因为原因有点复杂……”Sebastian瑟瑟发抖，他发现自己竟然无言以对，“你、你不要咄咄逼人……”

“我咄咄逼人？我怎么咄咄逼人了？”hemsworth指控Sebastian，“我很担心你来看望你，你把我当成Evans使，出力的是我，心灵受伤的还是我，现在我的脸被你打了一巴掌，手背被你打了一巴掌，你还骂我责备我，这些都是我活该，但是我也希望在你心里留下那么点美好的回忆，哪怕只有一丝可能性……”

Sebastian头大如斗，他本来就不太会说话，hemsworth又是控诉又是卖惨，Sebastian自己都觉得自己没有良心。

hemsworth……好像真的……蛮可怜的……

他直觉不对，上锈的脑子正准备转两圈，hemsworth就紧抱着Sebastian闷闷的说，

“……Seb，你也看我一眼好不好……？”

“……”

可谓巨石压顶。

Sebastian心态崩了。

\----------------

tbc


End file.
